ladygagapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lady GaGa
Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta (born July 28, 1990), better known by her stage name Lady GaGa, is an American recording artist. She began performing in the rock music scene of New York City's Lower East Side in 2003 and enrolled at New York University's Tisch School of the Arts. She soon signed with Streamline Records, an imprint of Interscope Records. During her early time at Interscope, she worked as a songwriter for fellow label artists and captured the attention of Akon, who recognized her vocal abilities, and signed her to his own label, Kon Live Distribution. GaGa is the second singer with the most stronger voice in the world, and developed. She has won numerous awards, was the first artist with over a billion views on YouTube and beyond and with only three articles. She has won 120 awards, and two of his albums have sold more than 30 million copies worldwide. 12th September 2010, the MTV award VMA Music Awards 2010 has even won eight awards, and become the best singer ever. Gaga, revealed the name of his new album, the chorus sang songs whose name and album as well, and she shocked people this is very sad ballad. GaGa was only two years, started playing piano and singing. When she was 16 years, started to do drugs, and was depressed. And when he turned 17, she began her career as a Lady GaGa. There are now 20 and the most famous pop icons in the world, her songs were fresh, very provocative and very sexy, and dance. About Albums She has released two albums, The Fame has been issued 15 November, and sold more than 20 million copies worldwide. Her second album Monster which was released on 28 December 2009, sold more than 15 million copies worldwide. Lady GaGa has become the most influential female artist in the world, who sold his two albums for more than 30 million copies worldwide. I got a gold circulation, for 30 million copies and earned 220 million dollars. Lady GaGa is now preparing her third album, which will come out 25th August 2011 years. The album is called Born This Way. 2005–07: Career beginnings Lady GaGa had initially signed with Def Jam Recordings at the age of 16, although she was dropped by the label after only three months. Shortly after, her former management company introduced her to songwriter and producer RedOne, whom they also managed. The first song she produced with RedOne was Boys Boys Boys, a mash-up inspired by Mötley Crüe's "Girls, Girls, Girls" and AC/DC's "T.N.T." She moved into an apartment on the Lower East Side and recorded a couple of songs with hip-hop singer Grandmaster Melle Mel for an audio book accompanying the children's book The Portal in the Park by Cricket Casey. She also started the Stefani Germanotta Band with some friends from NYU. They recorded an extended play of their ballads at a studio underneath a liquor store in New Jersey, becoming a local fixture at the downtown Lower East Side club scene.She began experimenting with drugs soon after, while performing at neo-burlesque shows. I was onstage in a thong, with a fringe hanging over my ass thinking that had covered it, lighting hairsprays on fire, go-go dancing to Black Sabbath and singing songs about oral sex. The kids would scream and cheer and then we’d all go grab a beer. It represented freedom to me. I went to a Catholic school but it was on the New York underground that I found myself." Her father did not understand the reason behind her drug intake and could not look at her for several months. Music producer Rob Fusari, who helped her write some of her earlier songs, compared some of her vocal harmonies to that of Freddie Mercury. Fusari helped create the moniker Gaga, after the Queen song Radio Ga Ga. Gaga was in the process of trying to come up with a stage name when she received a text message from Fusari that read Lady Gaga. He explained, Every day, when Stef came to the studio, instead of saying hello, I would start singing 'Radio Ga Ga'. That was her entrance song. Lady Gaga was actually a glitch; I typed Radio Ga Ga in a text and it did an autocorrect so somehow Radio got changed to Lady. She texted me back, That's it. After that day, she was Lady Gaga. She’s like, "Don't ever call me Stefani again. Discography Main article: Lady GaGa discography Studio albums *''The Fame'' (2008) *''Born This Way'' (2011) EP's *MonsterMonster (2009) Remixs *GaGa in Wonderland (2009) Tours *The Fame Ball Tour (2008-2009) *Monster Ball Tour (2009-2011) Awards and nominations Main article: Nominations received by Lady GaGa See also *Honorific nicknames in popular music *List of best-selling music artists